Black Roses Red
by Salya
Summary: What would happen if Kurama went missing, making his twin fight with her lover? How will his mate take it will Kurama and Youko were two? Kuramaxoc -needs help with ideas-
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Lemon later chapters, language and a free Youko.

Rate: M/R

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or the characters sadly. I do own Rose and this idea.

Comment from Salya: Sorry I don't have any. -is hugging on Rei as Kai glares- n.n

--

-01-

She sat on her bed, reading a book. In the next room was her cousin and his girlfriend fighting. Only the thorns of the black roses on the nightstand next to her bed knew what the fight was really about.

She sighed and turned the page when Kita threw something at Yusuke followed by a breaking sound. "Here we go again." she mummured to herself.

Her normally light blue eyes that had darken since the fighting started looked at the window. "Anything?" she asked her half sister's lover, Hiei. She sat up slowly and faced the fire demon.

Hiei stepped into the room, from the window and sighed. "Sorry." He mummured. He hated to be like to her but being mated to her sister and being best friends with her mate didn't help. He leaned against the wall. "How the sister holding on?"

She sighed then eyed his blue outfit. (the one he wore in the Dark Tournament) "She's killing my cous to stop the pain. She been having weird pains for 3 hours." She got up and walked into her bathroom. She changed into her fighting outfit which was like Youko's normal white outfit but hers was black with no under shirt.

"Hn." He closed his eyes as the yelling when quiet. "Something's wrong..." He opened his eyes and glared at the bedroom door as Rose walked out of the bathroom.

"The pain isn't getting better..." She whispered, locking her door. Then she walked over to the window. "Tell sis, I'll be gone for a while.." With the her jumped out of the window and into a near by tree.

Hiei watched her disappeared then he disappeared as someone started to beat on Rose's door.

-somewhere else...-

He laid on the cold ground with his eyes closed. He felt pain all over his body. It was like something was riped out of him and left him for dead. He hissed a little as he tried to get up only to stop trying moving.

(sorry I can't do good hurting parts. If anyone wanna help me with parts with Kurama in hurt and being hurt, let me know.)

-back with Rose-

She stood in a tree, looking at a cave that was hidden by a death tree that her and Youko put there. She looked around then jumped down as her fox ears and tail come out.

When she landed, the death tree moved a little, allowing her to enter. So she walked into the cave after petting the 2 heads on the tree.

She looked around and saw nothing had changed. She sighed. "Kurama's not here..." She whispered, walking into the bedroom. She laid on the bed and for once let the tears go freely.

//Flashback\\

She ran into the cave, smiling a little. She turned to him, putting her arms behind her with a smiled on her face. "Is this cave really ours now?"

He smirked, walking up to her. "Of course. I didn't kill the demons that lived here for no reasons." He gently touched her cheek as he leaned down some and licked her on the lips.

She giggled as a small blush-line appeared across her cheeks. Her silver (left) and black (right) fox ears twitched some. "Guessing you're going to steal things to put in here too?"

He smirked. "What do you think? I'm still a thief even if I'm mated with a princess." He said, licking her lips again.

She let out a giggled and smiled, reaching a hand up to his fox ears. Then she started rubbing on the base of his ears. "My Thief."

He let out a sound that was like a purr. "Your thief.."

She smiled and rubbed both ears. She loved his fox ears and the sound he made when she rubbed on them. "My Youko Kurama."

"Yours..." He purred as he leaned down into her neck, licking some. "I'm yours and you're mine." He said, licking the mate mark he gave her.

"Yep." She giggled then moaned lightly, putting her arms around his neck as her tail wagging some.

//End\\

She stayed where she was as her fox ears twitched. 'Someone's here? How? Only me and Youko know about this cave.' Her dark blue eyes opened only to widen as she sat up.

He smirked at her look. "Did you miss me?" He asked, sitting right next to the female fox. His hand touched her cheek, wiping away some tears that was still there.

-TBC-

Salya: hope you like it. I tried on the Kurama in pain part but yea... So if anyone want to help me on that, let me know. Since Kurama will be in each chapter for a little bit with the main bad guy that I need to think of. So yea...

Kurama: you don't like me... do you?

Salya: Shuichi, I like you but I love Youko.

Kurama: ...

Salya: I know you and Youko are the same and yet different. Fox ears are so cute though.

Kurama: -sighs- R/R please if you want to save me.

Salya: -rolls her eyes- R/R for more Youko Kurama and Shuichi. n.n

Kurama: -.-'


	2. sorry

Sorry for anything that is reading this story.

Here is why It's all long:

1. I lost the idea.

2. I don't like hurting the redhead.

And finally, 3, I need help...

Well I got the idea back.

I still don't like hurting Shuichi.

Shuichi: . right...

Salya: -.-

And I'm still looking for someone that can do dark hurtful parts with Shuichi getting hurt my the evil demon. I think it's going to be a fox demon that hates Youko Kurama. I don't really know yet.

So please don't yell at me for taking so long on it.

I'm doing chap. 2 right now. I'm just suck on the hurting the redhead part...


End file.
